Whats Wrong?
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Apa salah jika aku memiliki sifat pendiam? Apa salah jika aku memiliki sifat pemalu? Kalau tidak, megapa mereka semua menjauhiku? Kalau tidak, mengapa mereka mengucilkanku? Apa yang salah denganku? RnR? :3


_Apakah salah, jika aku ini pendiam?_

_Apakah salah, jika aku ini pemalu?_

_Kalau tidak, mengapa mereka mengucilkanku?_

_Kalau tidak, mengapa mereka menyakitiku?_

_Mengapa mereka selalu menjauhiku?_

_Kutanya sekali lagi. Apakah salah, jika aku menjadi gadis pendiam dan pemalu?_

**Whats Wrong?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi, fic-nya punya Chesee seorang *plak.**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Rush, OOC, EyD berantakan, Typo(s), dll.**

Namaku, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, _neechan-_nya Hyuuga Hanabi, dan sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji.

Aku hanyalah gadis pendiam nan pemalu, seorang pelajar yang suram karena tidak punya teman.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, bukan? Aku juga sama.

Apa yang kalian rasakan jika kalian menjadi sepertiku? Sedih? Pasti. Galau? Apalagi. _Yah_, mau bagaimana lagi, inilah hidupku. _Forever alone_.

Sebenarnya aku _gak _ benar-benar _forever alone_. _Emm_... maksudku aku punya _tousan_ yang perhatian, _imouto_ yang jahil, dan Neji-_nii _yang baik hati. Dulu, aku dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabatku. aku punya sahabat? Tentu saja. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang? Oh, kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaannya.

Kalian pasti bingung _'kan_ kalau aku punya sahabat? Tak usah pasang wajah kebingungan begitu, dengan senang hati pasti kujelaskan.

Jadi begini ceritanya, dulu, ketika aku duduk di kelas satu SMA, aku bersahabat dengan dua orang gadis cantik nan baik. Oke, sedikit berlebihan, namun itulah kenyataan.

_Back to topic_. Bagaimana aku bisa bersahabat dengan mereka?

Mereka berdua yang mendekatiku, bukan aku. Aku mempunyai sifat pendiam dan pemalu tingkat dewa. Jadi, jangan heran jika kalian melihatku duduk sendirian sementara yang lainnya bersama teman-temannya.

Yamanaka Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Merekalah sahabat-sahabatku waktu itu, mereka menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku, tangisanku, dan tawaku.

Sekarang ke manakah mereka?

Yamanaka Ino, pindah ke Prancis karena ayahnya ditugaskan bekerja di sana. Sedangkan Haruno Sakura, memiliki penyakit ganas dan ia menjalani perawatan di Amerika.

Walaupun kami sering bertukar _e-mail_, namun tetap saja, aku kesepian.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mengatakan kalau aku rindu mereka, kalau aku tak tahan jika sendirian, kalau aku ingin membuang sifat pendiam dan malu milikku. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali melakukan itu, sayangnya, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak pernah mengajak mereka berteman, jawabannya karena aku ini pemalu. _Yah_, sifat burukku yang satu ini susah sekali dihilangkan. Selain pemalu, aku juga gadis yang pendiam. Kalian tahu _'kan _jika orang yang memiliki sifat pendiam dan pemalu akan sulit berkomunikasi? Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Maka dari itu, perlahan namun pasti, teman-temanku menjauhiku, mengucilkanku, bahkan mengejekku. Oh, ayolah, kalian tidak mengerti. Walaupun diriku ini sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi, tapi, aku ingin berteman dengan mereka, aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka, dan ingin bermain dengan kalian, mencoba bermain bersama mereka. Tapi, mereka menjauh dariku, mengucilkanku. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha, namun, mereka menolakku mentah-mentah.

Sekarang, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Dan apakah salah menjadi seorang gadis pendiam dan pemalu?

Oh, Tuhan. Aku harap, nantinya aku akan mendapatkan sahabat yang baik, dan bisa berkumpul bersama Ino dan Sakura lagi. Aku harap, cita-citaku terwujud dan orang-orang yang mengucilkanku bisa membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihatku.

Dan kalian, tolong do'akan aku ya agar aku bisa menjalani hariku dengan kesendirian. Atau, jika kalian berhati emas do'akan aku agar bisa mendapat teman dan aku tak kesepian lagi.

Bel sudah berbunyi, aku harus masuk ke kelas. Sampai jumpa lagi, ya?

Owari.

**A/N: Yup, Chesee hadir dengan fic baru. Hehe... fic ini gak nge-bash 'kan? Sebenernya fic ini berasal dari rasa simpati Chesee sama salah satu temen Chesee yang gak punya temen di kelas. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa Chesee ga mau temenan sama dia? Karena, kita beda sekolah, jadi ya gak mungkin bisa ketemu, lah.**

**Terus, fic ini masuk genre apa coba? Hurt/Comfort? Friendship? Angst? Tragedy? Atau malah Humor? *oke, opsi terakhir abaikan*, dan di fic ini juga Chesee juga ngasih pesan moral loh kalau temenan gak usah pilih-pilih, kalau baik buruknya temen ya pilih-pilih dong *sok nasehatin nih anak*.**

**Oke, daripada Chesee ngebacot kek kereta api, mendingan Chesee udahin aja, lah, pidato (?) Chesee.**

**And then, adakah yang mau memberikan sumbangan riview? :3**

**Salam tulus dari hatiku #eeaa.**

**Chesee-chan.**


End file.
